William Easton SHRPG (S1-S1)
William Easton has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. William Easton is a main character from the Saw film series (Saw VI) and controlled by Dylan. Chapter History "I won't do this! I'm not gonna do this!" - William Easton Earlier Life William Easton was born to the Easton Family on June 30th, 1966 in Los Angeles, California. Not much is known about his early life and career prior to his venture into the healthcare insurance industry. His only known living kin is Pamela Easton, who grew up to be a reporter and was also married, her surname changing to Jenkins in her later years. William and Pamela were close throughout their years together, as William became an executive for the Umbrella health insurance company and eventually became the lead CEO and was in charge of the membership and claims department. William, never the nicest or most sociable of people, was unsuccessful with relationships and never fathered any children. William developed a reputation over the years at Umbrella as a cocky and callous individual, with him denying medical coverage to many ill people who had decent chances for survival with the earliest possible treatments for their illnesses, but he denied many their coverage on the belief that their illnesses were too advanced and strong to invest any money into potentially helping them to recover. He instead provided coverage for those who were young and had the best chances for survival, while many who were older were denied their coverage. "When faced with death, Who should live versus who will live are two entirely separate things." On a night of early November 2006, William was finishing with his newest shift and about to head home, when he noticed an intruder breaking into his floor. Using the pistol he had in his office for protection, he gunned down the intruder, only to realize it was one of the night guards at Umbrella. Shocked and disgusted, he tried to help the guard, only to be attacked and sedated by a pig mask-clad figure. He awoke sometime later to find himself in a deadly trap devised by the deceased Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer. William had known of Kramer not only from the news reports, but also personally, having met him several times before years earlier. The first time was in the early 2000s, when Umbrella was a sponsor for Homeward Bound, the drug rehabilitation clinic run by Kramer's wife, Jill Tuck. The last time they met was in early 2004, when Kramer was diagnosed with a malignant cancer. Kramer tried to get medical coverage from William, but was denied as William believed the malignancy of Kramer's cancer made it not worth the effort due to it's likelihood of returning. Kramer was disgusted at the policy of William's company and his way of thinking. The final words William heard from Kramer when the killer was alive were "You think it's the living who have the ultimate judgment over you, because the dead have no claim over your soul. But you may be mistaken." William was greeted by the deceased Kramer on a television screen, telling him of his predicament. William would be subjected to a timed series of tests inside an abandoned and inoperational zoo that would test his judgment on saving lives, given only an hour to complete them all. For the first test, William and Hank, a janitor at his company who had a smoking habit, were strapped to industrial vises that were connected to the oxygen masks strapped to their faces; the more each one breathed, the deeper they would be crushed in the vise contraptions until one eventually died from the pressure. William was able to hold his breath and survive, but Hank wasn't so fortunate, dying not long after the trap began. William was far from safe though, with explosive-rigged shackles strapped to his wrists that he would need keys to remove. William followed the clues along the way for his game, coming to his next one. Greeted by Kramer's infamous Billy puppet that was hanging inside a former exhibit inside the zoo, William was faced with the decision to save two of his associates at his company, an older woman with a history of diabetes and a family of her own, and a young worker who hadn't yet made a life for himself. The game was to test William's belief that younger people were healthier and thus more deserving of life compared to those who were older and not as healthy by comparison. To make the decision as to who to save, he would hold onto two pulleys for as long as he could endure, and when he made the choice, he would let go of one and the unfortunate one to die would be hung to death by the razor wire noose around their neck; William ultimately chose to save the older woman. William soon found the key to unlock the explosive shackles around his wrists and did so, and found his way into the zoo's boiler room, which had been renovated into an elaborate maze of sorts with steam shooting out of various corners. For this game, William had to work to save Debbie, an attorney for his company. Debbie was at the bottom of the Steam Room and had a device strapped to her that would impale a spike through her head from the bottom within ninety seconds if they didn't work together in time to save her. To help Debbie progress through the steam-filled maze, William would have to endure the powerful and painful steam blasts himself by turning the valves connected to the steam pipes below where Debbie would be navigating her way. Debbie eventually made it to the top of the Steam Room where William was, but all was far from over, when she found X-ray photographs of a key sewn inside the side of William's abdomen. Using a buzzsaw provided for her to get the key to unlock the device strapped to her, she tried to attack William, but the device activated when the timer expired and killed her. "Two can live... four will die." William made his way out of the Steam Room and then made it to his fourth test, where his six most valued and important associates were all bound to a spinning Carousel. Greeted by Kramer's Billy puppet on a nearby television, William was given the choice of saving only two of his associates; the other four would automatically be sentenced to death with a shotgun blast from a pump-action shotgun rigged in place inside the cage where the Carousel was spinning. To save the only two he could, he would have to insert his hand into a nearby device, where a spike would activate and pierce his hand, misdirecting a shotgun blast away from the next target. All of his associates began to panic and even verbally fight with each other on the Carousel, each desperate to convince William to spare them. William was emotionally conflicted, but ultimately made his decision as to which two to save. "It's not my game..." After completing the Carousel game, William made it to the end of a corridor in time before his timer ran out, finding himself in-between two cages; one had his sister, Pamela, while the other had Tara Abbott and her teenage son Brent, who were the surviving family of Harold Abbott, a man who passed away from his illness not long after William denied his coverage, sometime before William's game. It was then that William learned from a tape Kramer left for the Abbotts that the entire game he endured wasn't his own, but in fact for the mother and son, to test whether or not they could forgive him and spare his life, unlike what he had done for Harold. To sentence him to die, they could pull a switch connected to a vat of hydrofluoric acid inside their cage marked "Live" and "Die." Tara, as angry as she was at William, couldn't bring herself to kill William and Pamela pleaded for them to spare his life. Tara ultimately agreed, unable to kill another person. Brent however wasn't as forgiving, angrily accusing William of killing his father before he activated the switch and ultimately the trap for William. A platform loaded with syringes pumping with the hydrofluoric acid swung down towards William from the ceiling above him, impaling him from behind and the syringes pumping him with the acid. The Abbotts and Pamela could only watch in horror and disgust as William dissolved to death from the inside out, his steaming remains oozing aside in a gory pile. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1 Regular Appearance William Easton stands five feet ten inches tall and is estimated to weigh around at least one-hundred seventy pounds, with a thin body type. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He typically wears business clothes and suits, and has nothing about his appearance that is particularly remarkable. Trademark Gear None, not counting the pistol he kept inside his office at Umbrella Insurance for self-defense. Gallery Image:William and John.jpg|William during his final meeting with John Kramer, denying him his healthcare coverage. Image:Oxygen Crusher 2.jpg|William after surviving the Oxygen Crusher. Image:Drop Pit 2.jpg|William hanging onto the pulleys, emotionally pressed as to who's life to save in the Drop Pit trap. Image:William's death.jpg|William struck by the Acid Spikes, dissolving to death shortly afterwards. Category:Business People Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Half Demons